


The Tale of Two

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Disney, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Stydia, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4822937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Lydia have been friends for long, and maybe that's why they don't even realize what they feel isn't just friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tale of Two

There was a universe in which Stiles Stilinski and Lydia Martin had been friends since he decorated her sand castle in the playground at the age of three. The moment bonded them, and somehow the two became as close of friends as it was possible. One was almost never leaving the other’s side, and there was rarely a moment where someone was referring to only one of them, not both. They were almost a package, and really, no one minded.

It was just that almost everyone made bets on when they’d start dating (and when they’d get married). Because, everyone knew the two were practically dating – only, there was nothing romantic or sexual involved, they were dating other people and they never told each other what they felt – because even they didn’t know. Everyone else knew that the two would never grow old with being just friends, and the biggest riddle about the duo was – why don’t they know it?

The thing was, as most of Stiles and Lydia’s friends had already guessed, that the two had grown up together and the feelings changed so slowly that they didn’t even notice. Stiles loved Lydia with each bit of his heart, but he assumed it was what loving your best friend was supposed to be like – and same goes for Lydia.

They had other friends; Lydia had Allison, and Stiles had Scott. The funny thing was that Allison and Scott were dating. As creative as that duo was, they gave their friends a nickname: Stydia. They also called themselves the biggest ‘Stydia’ shippers, soon enough getting most of their friends and the students at Beacon High on board. With that came double dates, which were never officially dates for Stiles and Lydia – but to Allison and Scott, they totally were. Their goal was to make Stiles and Lydia realize what they were feeling for each other, but it would fail every time. Sure, there’d be a lot of flirting and cute moments, stuff like what Allison and Scott were doing, but it would never work. 

Really, the two were practically dating already, only they thought it was only a friendship. 

But no one really knew that what their friends needed wasn’t anything they could give them – Stiles and Lydia needed time, and only time. 

So when Allison overheard them bickering about their upcoming sleepover – nothing unusual – she couldn’t even hope that the next time she’d see them, they would be more than just friends. In fact, no one knew. She listened to them planning to watch a movie or two – Lydia made Stiles watch the newest Cinderella and in return, Stiles was trying to make her watch Dark Shadows – and offered a few suggestions (of course, a couple of romantic movies, as per usual), but they turned down all of them.

Allison knew the two would get together at some point, but she couldn’t hope it was going to happen that night. 

But really, it was totally unpredictable.

(Even for Scott, although every single day he’d say ‘today they’re gonna start dating’, and he ended up being right. Really, he only couldn’t not be.)

Several hours later, the Martin lake house counted two residents, and only one of them being of the Martin bloodline. Stiles entered the living room with a huge bowl of popcorn and put it on the couch – well, bed. They stretched it out so it would make a bed, because they were really too lazy to get upstairs into their rooms at three in the morning. Neither of them was weirded out by the fact they’d sleep beside each other – it wasn’t their first time, either. 

“So, Cinderella?” Stiles asked as he sat on their bed, right next to Lydia. 

“I promised you,” Lydia replied. She put the bowl on Stiles’ lap and snuggled right next to him, resulting in him pulling up his left arm and wrapping it around her shoulders, both of them feeling more comfortable. 

That wasn’t unusual, either.

About an hour or so into the movie, Stiles had to admit that it wasn’t so bad. The actress was cute and he kept saying how Robb Stark will always be the king for him, and Lydia kept shushing him. He was actually trying to pretend he didn’t enjoy the movie, but not to fool Lydia – he couldn’t fool her for the sake of his life – he just liked to pretend he was this badass guy and not a softie whenever he was with Lydia, who knew him the best.

The sensation of her head resting on his chest was so familiar to him he didn’t even think about it as something that best friends don’t really do; his fingers wrapped in her hair, stroking it – that came as second nature to him. He simply couldn’t imagine the world where they weren’t like this.

For him, the world without her right next to him wouldn’t simply make sense.

“Wow, she’s so pretty,” Lydia said in awe when Ella appeared in the ballroom, everyone looking at her. “I love that dress.”

“You can have it when you’ll be getting married,” Stiles told her in a serious voice, “if I won’t be wearing it first. I like it, too.”

Lydia giggled and he smiled, the two being too busy watching the movie to have a conversation. He kept picturing Lydia in that dress, on her way to the altar, and he knew he was going to be by her side. He knew he was going to give his best to make that day perfect for her. She deserved it. 

He also knew he wasn’t going to let her marry some jackass like Jackson Whittemore, her last boyfriend. She deserved the best, and he was way below even the line of ‘okay’. 

As Ella approached Kit, an idea came to Stiles’ mind. He took Lydia’s hand into his and put the popcorn away, pulling the strawberry blonde up. “What are you doing?” she asked, but smiled at him as he kept smiling at her, without a single word. He pulled her close to him, put her hands around his neck and his hands on her waist, waiting for the music to start.

“We, Lydia, are going to dance,” he whispered and smiled even more.

When the music started, the two of them stared moving in the rhythm, and Lydia rested her head on his chest, being extremely short in comparison to him when she wasn’t wearing heels. He was leading them, and he could picture them on Lydia’s wedding, the two of them dancing to the sound of the music, everything being perfect for her. That was all he ever wanted.

“What are you thinking about?” Lydia asked, her voice quiet. 

Stiles smiled to himself; she would always know when he was lost in thought, even when she couldn’t see him. “Us,” he replied.

“What about us?”

“Everything, I guess.”

“What does that mean?” she questioned.

He thought about it for a moment, before admitting, “I can’t picture my life without you in it.”

She was silent for a moment, too. “Me, too.”

He chuckled and pulled her slightly closer to himself, feeling extremely calm. He wanted this moment to last forever – to be the last thing he remembers before he dies. The feeling of her in his arms, just the two of them, dancing when no one can see them. There was nothing he could – or want – hide from her.

“I can’t picture you in someone else’s arms.”

Before he had the chance to realize what he had just said, Lydia replied, “Me, too.”

And then, they were silent for a moment.

“Maybe we don’t have to,” he whispered.

“I don’t even want to.”

Stiles smiled and just as the music had stopped, he took a step backwards, Lydia not taking her eyes off of him. He let the sight soak in, trying to engrave each detail into his memory – her big green eyes, red cheeks and plump red lips; the way her face looked more beautiful without the tiniest bit of makeup on it; the way she looked so small, so innocent with that shy smile on her face. 

“You’re beautiful,” he said and leaned forward, placing his lips on hers. He felt her lips cooperating, and the two pairs moving in sync. His right hand was on her waist and left on the back of her neck; her both hands were on his face, but he didn’t mind. He wanted it to be like this – even though back until half a minute ago he hadn’t even know this was what he wanted.

And when they parted, they just kept smiling at each other until Lydia stole another kiss from him. 

And they got back into the bad, finished watching the movie, and fell asleep cuddling.

And next morning, Lydia woke him up with a quick kiss.

And next month, they kept their relationship a secret from everybody, but when they told their friends, no one was surprised.

And it was Isaac who won the bet.

But in the end, the real winners in this entire story were Stiles and Lydia – as they like to tell their children every time they tell them the tale of the two.


End file.
